


the boy with the guitar

by oldfashionedloverboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Rule 63, Song fic but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/oldfashionedloverboy
Summary: The first song that Shikamaru played was unfamiliar to Naruto but she swayed along to the melody. Perhaps it sounded nice. Or maybe it was because Shikamaru was the one playing it. Whatever it was, Naruto enjoyed it and she couldn’t help the hyper romanticized images playing in her head of her and Shikamaru dating, falling in love and getting married. She was sure that if Sakura could take a look at her brain, she would roll her eyes so hard they’d fall off of her eye socket.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	the boy with the guitar

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo
> 
> i'm back with another shikafemnaru!!
> 
> tbh, i wasn't going to post anything since my last couple of fics flopped but i was feeling like poop and i needed something to cheer me up so i rewrote an old fic of mine and, well, here we are!
> 
> p.s, this is inspired by moi and my life at uni but i didn't have a shikamaru...hahaha :')

The evening air was chilly when Naruto stepped outside of the Modern Languages building. She had been taking a two hour long final exam for her French Intermediate I class. It was her last exam for the fall semester but that didn’t mean she’s free for the semester just yet. She still had to submit a ten-page research paper for her psychology class and she had only managed to write up six pages. Luckily, the paper isn’t due till the end of the week and it was only Tuesday, she had all the time in the world. Exhaling loudly, Naruto watched as her breath turned into white fog before it swirled into the night air and vanished. Naruto shoved her hands into her pocket and began her journey to the café. The petite woman with flowing blonde hair wasn’t in the mood to return home yet. She was exhausted from the exam but she was still energetic enough to be outdoors than to be lying in bed for the rest of the night.

Christmas was Naruto’s favorite time of the year, especially on campus. The street lights are decorated in all sorts of Christmas décor and the streets were filled with so many colors. The speakers that were attached to some of the buildings (for events and celebrations) were playing all sorts of songs: from pop songs to soft music and instrumentals. The streets were deserted so it was quiet, save for the background music coming from the speakers. It was a relaxing atmosphere that Naruto greatly appreciated. As she walked up the street, Naruto watched a group of students standing before the College Gate and taking pictures despite the cold. In their hands were their graduation gowns and bright smiles on their lips which Naruto imitated.

Naruto was informed that she’ll be graduating by the end of the next semester in Linguistics and a psychology minor. When she had heard the news from her advisor, she’d been so ecstatic. The four years that she had spent in college were certainly unforgettable. Naruto had experienced her first love, her first heartbreak, her second love and her first rejection. The tears, stress, anxieties and depression she had been through, she equated them to the laughter, smiles, joy and happiness she had experienced. College was a wild roller coaster ride for her emotions but everything was worth it in the end. All the doubt and lack of confidence she had suffered through– debating if her major was the right one, if she would earn money after graduating or not. It was a lot to take in but all of that disappeared when her advisor had told her that she would be graduating. Naruto was happy, but her friends were all jealous.

“I can’t believe you’re graduating!” Whined Sakura after her and Naruto had ordered their drinks from their local café, Yukigakure Street Café.

This was Naruto’s favorite café and she was going to miss it so much. It was located up town and it took her about ten minutes to walk from the Modern Languages building to the café. Although there was a Starbucks, (actually, it’s sponsored by the university) just three minutes away from the left side of her major building, Naruto preferred to walk all the way uptown for her favorite drink, decaf frozen salted caramel mocha. Yes, the weather is in the negatives right now but her sweet tooth just couldn’t resist the sugary cold drink. Besides, thanks to the heat pads inside her boots and coat pockets, Naruto didn’t feel all that cold.

“I’m still going to be here over the summer for my internship, Sakura-chan.” The blonde haired college student chuckled at her friend. In order for Naruto to officially graduate and earn her degree, she must take an internship to earn her JLTC Certificate that’s part of her major program. The internship was to teach Japanese for non-college international students. Which didn’t sound too bad, honestly. And her professor said that she didn’t have to take it the entire summer if she didn’t want to. She could pick either the first or second session.

“I know,” Sakura spoke up, her lips turning into a pout, “But it won’t be the same anymore.”

Naruto tried not to show her sadness to her already upset friend. She had had a lot of fun in college and had made several friends: Gaara, Neji, Temari, Tenten and so many more. People from Konohagakura didn’t populate their university, sadly, and anytime Naruto met someone from her home village, she instantly befriended them. And because of that, they were able to do everything together and none of them felt too homesick.

“Yeah,” Naruto muttered at the same time as the barista called their names to retrieve their drinks.

“I’ll get that.” Said Sakura and got up to get the drinks.

Naruto watched her close friend with a sad smile on her lips. Sakura, being a med school student, still had a long way to go before she could graduate. A memory of the blonde meeting the pink haired girl on orientation day four years ago flashed before her eyes. The two teens were nervous and scared on their first day. They were both awkwardly standing in the distances while locals had greeted their friends cheerfully. Seeing this and not wanting to be alone, Naruto mustered up the courage and marched towards Sakura, extended a hand and a friendly smile. And the rest was history as they say.

“Are you going home after this?” Sakura asked after setting down the drinks on the table and sitting back on the armchair.

Naruto shook her head as she took a quick gulp from her frozen drink. She waited for the brain freeze to disappear before she replied, “No. I don’t want to go home yet and I just want to unwind from today’s exam.”

Sakura nodded her head, “I feel that.”

The two girls continued to talk, unbothered by the fact that the lights began to dim. Tuesday and Friday nights were open mic night. And even though it was the end of the semester, that didn’t mean they’d stop the cafe’s most popular nights. 

The two students quieted down as an old man went on stage, sat on a stool and tuned his guitar. He strummed along to an old song that Naruto was certain her Godfather, Jiraiya would play after one too many drinks and reminisce about his womanizing days. 

Everyone began to clap when the old man had finished his short yet enjoyable show. He then introduced the acts signed up for the evening and walked off the stage to allow the next person to prepare the act. 

The next person was a freshman who played the piano. From classical to pop songs that could be heard on the radio. She was talented but Naruto could tell that she was shy as she only played a portion of the songs and finished her act about ten minutes later.

The person that followed her next was someone Naruto instantly recognized. How could she not? It was her crush for the past year. Sakura nudged her arm and gave her a knowing smirk, which caused the blunde to blush and hide behind her plastic cup. Sakura chuckled before turning to face the stage.

Shikamaru was a political science major and part of the International Students Committee. Despite this, she had heard rumors from Sakura’s classmate, Ino, that he was extremely lazy. Naruto found it hard to believe since he looked fit so that surely meant he took care of his body and would exercise often. Right?

Naruto’s crush was tuning his acoustic guitar while the old man adjusted the speaker’s volume to better accustom Shikamaru’s instrument. Once done, the old man began to clap his hands and encouraged the small audience to do the same. All the while, Naruto not once had taken her eyes off of the stage.

Shikamaru was handsome. With his shoulder length dark hair pulled into a small ponytail, adding to his charm. There was a small, barely there, stubble on his chin that Naruto was sure she would’ve hated if it were on anyone else. He wore a white sweater, that was a size or two too big, with light brown colored pants. The attire made him look warm and inviting. And, honestly, who could blame Naruto’s tiny blush dusting her cheeks as the man briefly made eye contact with her. 

Shikamaru greeted the crowd by introducing himself. His fingers strumming the strings, showing off his skills. Naruto could feel almost everyone swoon at his cheekiness and she couldn’t really blame them.

The first song that Shikamaru played was unfamiliar to Naruto but she swayed along to the melody. Perhaps it sounded nice. Or maybe it was because Shikamaru was the one playing it. Whatever it was, Naruto enjoyed it and she couldn’t help the hyper romanticized images playing in her head of her and Shikamaru dating, falling in love and getting married. She was sure that if Sakura could take a look at her brain, she would roll her eyes so hard they’d fall off of her eye socket.

“This next song,” Shikamaru’s husky voice spoke into the microphone, “Is a very special song for me. It helped during my most difficult times in life.”

The public display of vulnerability tugged at Naruto’s heartstrings. Her eyebrows furrowed as Shikamaru strung the opening chords to the song, Maybe It’s Time.

“Maybe it's time to let the old ways die.” Shikamaru’s voice was mellifluous. The volume of his guitar was low, to fit the cosy atmosphere of the cafe, but its presence was loud. Everyone who stepped into the cafe for a quick order would stop and stare at the performer performing on stage. 

“When I was a child they tried to fool me. Said the worldly man was lost and that the hell was real” The tune was melodic. The lyrics were captivating. And Shikamaru’s voice was as sweet as honey. 

Naruto sighed forlornly. She had a crush on Shikamaru, so did everyone else. She wished that the man would somehow pay attention to her and declare his love to her, as unrealistic as it sounded. But, what can I say, Naruto was a hopeless romantic. 

It began to snow towards the end of Shikamaru’s song. A thin layer of ice coated the many windows in the small cafe room. A pile of snow could be seen piled at the corner of the windowsill. The warm atmosphere inside the cafe, coupled with the snow falling outside and the strums of Shikamaru’s guitar, almost lulled Naruto to sleep. It was all too soothing and relaxing. 

Naruto snapped out of the tranquil atmosphere when the audience suddenly burst into soft applause when the song had ended. In a daze, Naruto clapped along. Ignoring the knowing look Sakura was shooting at her. 

Shikamaru continued playing a couple of more songs but Naruto was too lost in thought to pay attention to what was being played. It was incredible how Shikamaru could transport her to a different reality with just a strum of guitar and a sweet sounding voice. It was amazing yet nerve wracking.

Finally, after singing for more than twenty minutes, Shikamaru sat up from the stool and took a bow as everyone clapped for his wonderful performance. A humble expression adoring his handsome features. 

“That was lovely.” Sakura sighed dreamily, her head resting on her palm.

“Yeah.” Naruto said quietly. 

Her best friend turned to stare at her with a look of curiosity, “What’s wrong?”

Before Naruto could reply, the sound of someone clearing their throat had interrupted her. Slowly, Naruto turned to face the intruder and almost shrieked at the person standing behind her. 

“Hey.” Shikamaru greeted, one hand on the back of his neck while the other stuffed into his pocket. 

“Hi.” Naruto replied. Eyes wide in surprise and mouth agape.

“Enjoyed the performance?”

Naruto was so shell shocked that all she could do was nod her head. Shikamaru, her crush, was standing in front of her. Asking _her_ if _she_ enjoyed his performance.

A smile graced Shikamaru’s lips, “I’m glad.”

Naruto was so close to fainting. Shikamaru was just too cute and his voice almost made her shiver in delight. It was just so husky and deep and she never imagined that it would be directed to her.

“Hey, so listen.” Shikamaru's confidence from earlier tonight had despised and a shy aura engulfed his presence, “I know that this is sudden but, would you like to get lunch with me sometimes. Or maybe a quick dinner?”

If Sakura hadn’t harshly nudged her side, Naruto would’ve continued to stare at the man before her until it became uncomfortable and missed her only chance of going on a date with him. “Sure. I’d love that!”

Smiling bashfully at her, Shikamaru pulled his hand out from his pocket and slid a piece of napkin across Naruto’s table. On it was his phone number, “Looking forward to our date.”

Naruto numbly nodded her head, “M-Me too.”

It wasn’t until Shikamaru was long gone did Sakura let out a whistle. “Damn. Didn’t see that coming”

“I know.” Naruto was staring at the napkin, as if to make sure the numbers wouldn’t magically disappear, “Me too.” A shy smile graced her lips.

Christmas was Naruto’s favorite time of the year. The street lights are decorated in all sorts of Christmas décor and the streets were filled with so many colors. Cheesy Christmas songs played non-stops everywhere she went. And this year, and hopefully for several more to come, Naruto had someone to share it with.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feedbacks are appreciated :D


End file.
